kingofdragonpassfandomcom-20200213-history
King of Dragon Pass Wiki:Wiki Guidelines
Here are some guidelines about how this wiki works. This page is a work in progress. If you have more questions after reading this, feel free to leave a message on one of the ' talk pages. New to Editing? If you are new to wiki editing, we suggest you learn the basics with wikia's video tutorials. Don't worry, it's quick and easy! Messaging *To write a message in the ' ', you can go to the red Community tab, then click on Forum. Then seclect which forum would be the most appropriate for your topic, and start a discussion! *If you need to talk to someone in particular, leave a message on their talk page (click on their name and you'll get to their profile, and you'll find the talk page tab.) They will be notified that they have a message next time they log in. *When posting in the forums or leaving a message on someone's talk page, don't forget to sign your messages with four tildes (~~~~) so they know who to answer to! There is also a signature button at the top of the editor, near bold, italic etc. General Editing Ready to edit? Good, we could use the help! *Be sure to check beforehand if the page you're about to create already exists or not by doing quick search. If it does, click "edit" and add your information where relevant. If it doesn't exist, feel free to create a new page using the box below. Linking *Don't forget to put in links to other pages related to an article. Just a double set of [ and ] will do the trick. After all, clicking links in a Wiki leads to people discovering new things, eh? *If the link turns out red, that just means that the page you are linking to doesn't exist yet. And that's OK too. Someone will get to creating that page eventually! Stubs *It's alright if you do not yet have all the info on a particular topic, even adding a small starting stub-page is a-okay. Don't forget to put stub between a double set of these { } so everyone can easily find it on the stubs page. Pictures *Feel free to put a bit of humor into captions for your picture uploads, and do upload as many as you can, please. *Please add your pictures to categories: Event pictures should go in Category:Event Images, pictures of the game's UI should go in Category:GUI Images, and maps have their own category: Category:Maps. Page-Specific Tips Home Page The home page has been locked to avoid vandals messing it up. If you have a suggestion on what would be a good addition to it, or if you notice something that needs fixing, and ask them to do it for you. Event Pages *Each event should have its own page, and we're missing a lot of events. So if you want to document an event that doesn't have its own page yet, invent a descriptive name for it, create the page and add the information you have. *Variations of the same event should be on the same page. *Feel free to use the quote template to add the in game text of the event, that way people looking for it will find it more easily.